(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, to a backlight module used in a display device having separate display regions.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device having a plurality of separate display regions, such as a double-sided LCD, becomes more popular.
In the conventional design of the aforesaid display device, a set of optical components, such as a light guide, a diffuser and a brightness enhancing film, are combined with a LCD panel to constitute one of the display regions of the display device, where each set of the optical components is accommodated in an individual housing. Hence, as multiple sets of optical components are provided to constitute their respective display regions, a plurality of separate housings, clasped or bound with each other, are thus needed to result in a high manufacture cost. Further, the combination of separate housings in a backlight module accompanying with excess joints may decrease the structural strength and production yield of the backlight module.